Childhood Friends
by Nolay
Summary: This one of my first JTHM fics. Read for summary.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Friends

Johnny runs into an old friend from his childhood. He finds out her life hasn't been much better than his. Can they change each others lives around? Read and find out.

I don't own JTHM, Cameron is my own character.

Johnny is leaning back against a wall with his arms crossed obviously deep in thought.

Johnny: Another night, spent alone. As usual.  
Reverend Meat: Why don't you go somewhere then?  
Johnny: You're starting to annoy me.  
Reverend Meat: I was just suggesting somthing to do.  
Johnny: I think I will go out. I don't have anyplace to go. Maybe I'll find something to do.

Johnny leaves and Mr. Samsa crawls accross the floor and stops looking at Reverend Meat.

Reverend Meat: What are you looking at?

In an alleyway a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes leans against the side of a building. She is wearing a short sleeve black shirt and a black skirt with black boots. She takes a knife out of her backpack and slices her arm watching the blood run down her arm and drip to the ground. Her name is Cameron.

Cameron: What's wrong with me? I can't feel the pain.

She cut her self a few more times.

Cameron: Why-can't-I-feel-the-pain?

She sighs and leaves the alley and a guy grabs her arm.

Guy: Hey girl.  
Cameron: Let go and go away.  
Guy: How 'bout you and me have a go.  
Cameron: How 'bout no.  
Guy: Wrong answer.

He pins Cameron against the wall.

Cameron: Let me go now!

The guy suddenly drops and Cameron sees Johnny stamding there with a tazer in his hand.

Johnny: You should really show more respect towards women.  
Cameron: You know I could have handled him.  
Johnny: I never pass up an oppourtunity.  
Cameron: So you didn't really care what happened to me.  
Johnny: Is that your final answer?

Cameron studies his face as she looks at him.

Cameron: You look like, nah couldn't be.  
Johnny: What?  
Cameron: It's nothing. You just look like someone I knew in kindergarten.  
Johnny: Who?  
Cameron: His name was Johnny C.

Johnny notices Cameron looks familiar.

Johnny: Is your name by any chance Cameron?  
Cameron: How did...Yeah it is, why?  
Johnny: It's me, Johnny, from kindergarten.  
Cameron: I knew you looked familiar. So how has life been since... you know.  
Johnny: You don't want to know what I've been doing. What about you?

Cameron looks at her arm, still bleeding.

Cameron: It could be better.  
Johnny: What happened to your arms?  
Cameron: I have a little problem with depression.  
Johnny: How much of a problem?  
Cameron: I got so depressed I nearly ODed on anti- depressants once.  
Johnny: Oh.  
Cameron: Well, I better get going.  
Johnny: Why don't you come with me to my place?  
Cameron: Sure. Why not? I've got nothing better to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron wakes up on Johnny's couch and Johnny walks in from another room

Johnny: Sleep well?  
Cameron: I guess. When did I fall asleep?  
Johnny: Around midnight.  
Cameron: Oh. Well I should get going.  
Johnny: We never finished talking last night. You just feel asleep in mid-sentence.  
Cameron: Well, where di we leave off?

Johnny sits next to her

Johnny: You were about to tell me what happened after I left.  
Cameron: Right. My depression started when you left. Why did you just walk away that day?  
Johnny: I don't know, I guess I just chose to be alone.  
Cameron; You didn't have to be.  
Johnny: I know.  
Cameron: When you left, things just seemed to go downhill for me.  
Johnny: What happened?  
Cameron: Well, you weren't there to help me when I got picked on anymore. Johnny: I completely forgot about that.  
Cameron: After a while I just couldn't take it.  
Johnny: And your parents didn't try to help you?  
Cameron: I was adopted remember? My foster parents hated me. Johnny: Oh yeah. You always showed up at my door crying.  
Cameron: They kicked me out when I was 15.  
Johnny: They did?  
Cameron: Uh huh. They couldn't take my crying everynight. I felt so alone.  
Johnny: And this is because I left?  
Cameron: You were my only friend, Johnny. The only one who truly cared about me.  
Johnny: I remember your hair used to be brown.  
Cameron: I dyed it black, when I went into depression.  
Johnny: Well, you don't have to be so depressed anymore.  
Cameron: It takes a lot to get out of depression, Johnny. It takes a long time to heal from it. Besides, I'll still have the scars.

Cameron holds up her arm covered in scars from cutting herself with the blade, and she starts to cry

Cameron: I just can't takke it. My life is probably never going to get any better, and I just want it to end. I can't even feel the pain from the blade, why can't feel the pain, why"  
Johnny: Cameron, calm down.  
Cameron: I just want my life to end, then I'll finaly be free from it all.  
Johnny: Cameron don't say that.  
Cameron: You can't tell me you haven't felt the same way, you told me last night that you tried killing yourself plenty of times.  
Johnny: I know, but.  
Cameron; But what?  
Johnny; Nothing, just forget about it. I have to go do somthing I'll be right back.  
Cameron: Don't rush.

Johnny goes into the next room and closes the door

Reverend Meat: Something wrong/  
Johnny; No. Everything is fine.  
Reverent Meat: You sound upset.  
Johnny: I told you everything is fine, I was just talking to Cameron.  
Reverend Meat: Maybe she's just making up these stories to make you feel sorry for her.  
Johnny: You can't tell me those scars on her arms are fake. I can tell by the look in her eyes that not a single word of what she said is a lie.  
Reverend Meat: If she's that convincing then the girl deserves an Oscar.  
Johnny: Just shut up, shut the fuck up! Cameron is my friend and she needs help. And if I can help her maybe she can help me.  
Reverend Meat: The two of you are beyond help. If you were able to be helped, you wouldn't be where you are today.  
Johnny: I know I can help her.  
Reverend Meat: But can she really help you?  
Johnny: Maybe she can change everything, we can make eachothers lives better. I want to change, and I know she does too.  
Reverend Meat: You can't change who you're meant to be.

Camron opens the door a little and peeks into the room

Johnny: Who I'm meant to be? Is this who I'm meant to be, all I've done is kill everyone I meet, and this is who I'm meant to be?  
Cameron: Who is he talking to?  
Johnny: What do you know Meat? What do you mean like I did to Devi? Cameron: Is he talking to himself?

Johnny doesn't notice Cameron is watching

Johnny: Why did I even tell you what happened with Devi?  
Reverend Meat:I beleive it was to shut me up when I kept asking you about it.  
Johnny: This won't be a repeat of Devi.  
Reverend Meat: It might.  
Johnny: I told you this won't be a repeat of Devi, I would never try to kill Cameron!

Cameron couldn't beleive what she just heard and runs back to couch opening her backpack

Reverend Meat: You shouldn't yell that so loud, Cameron is right in the next room, she might hear you.  
Johnny: Cameron knows I would never hurt her, I wouldn't dream of hurting her.  
Reverend Meat: All you have to do is lose your temper and it'll happen.  
Johnny: There's no way cameron will ever make me lose my temper.  
Reverend Meat: It will happen, just wait.

Johnny leaves the room and sees Cameron on the couch with the blade in her hand and her arm was bleeding

Johnny: Cameron, what are you doing?  
Cameron: I can't feel the pain. I can see the blood, but I can't feel the pain.  
Johnny: Cameron, what is wrong with you.  
Cameron; I heard you talking in the other room, I don't know who you were talking to.  
Johnny: Cameron...

Johnny takes Cameron by the hand and takes her to the bathroom to bandage up her arm

Johnny; You have to stop doing this to yourself, Cameron.  
Cameron; I know, but I just can't. It's like an addiction, almost like a drug that keeps me going.

Johnny starts cleaning off her arm and Cameron sees the tub full of body parts and she looks away

Cameron: So how many people have you killed exactly?  
Johnny: Too many to count.  
Cameron: You won't kill me will you?  
Johnny: How can you think that? I would never hurt you Cameron, you know that.  
Cameron: I guess. I remember my foster parents told me I would die alone because someone I met would kill me. Johnny; Forget about them. You know you can trust me.  
Cameron: I don't want to be alone anymore.  
Johnny: You won't be.

Cameron and Johnny hug each other tightly

Cameron: I'm just so glad to be seeing you again.  
Johnny: Me too Cameron, me too.  
Johnny: (thinking) I just hope what Meat said isn't true.

Ok , I know what you're going to say, Johnny is OOC, I know but give me a break, I'm trying my best here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cameron explores Johnny's house when she sees the door that leads to the lower levels

Cameron: I wonder what's down there.  
Johnny: I wouldn't go down there if I were you.  
Cameron: Why not?  
Johnny: Believe me, you don't want to go down there.  
Cameron: Okay. Johnny, can I ask you somthing?  
Johnny; Didn't really give me a choice there. Sure, go ahead.  
Cameron: Have you ever taken time to look at who you really are?  
Johnny: What do you mean?  
Cameron: There's more to a person than meets the eye.  
Johnny: Cameron, what are you saying?  
Cameron: Come on.

She grabs Johnny's wrist and takes him to the mirror

Cameron: Stand here, and look in the mirror.  
Johnny: Cameron what are you.  
Cameron; Just do it.  
Johnny; Okay.  
Cameron: Now, look in the mirror, what do you see?  
Johnny: I just see myself.  
Cameron: Look again, and think. Are you seeing who you are, or who you want to be?  
Johnny: Cameron, all I see is me.  
Cameron: I want to know if you can see what I do.  
Johnny: I don't understand.

Cameron sighs and leans against the wall

Cameron: I didn't think you would. But I know someday you'll see what I do.  
Johnny: Maybe. You wanna go get a brainfreezzy?  
Cameron: Sure.  
Johnny: Alright, lets go.

At the 24/7 Cameron looks at snacks while Johnny gets the brainfreezzies

Johnny: What flavor do you want?  
Cameron: Cherry is my favorite.  
Johnny: Mine too.  
Cameron; Johnny?  
Johnny: Yeah?  
Cameron: What is down those stairs at your house?  
Johnny: You really don't want to know.  
Cameron; Would I be asking you if I didn't want to know?  
Johnny: I don't want you to know.  
Cameron: Oh.

Johnny gives Cameron her brainfreezzy, pays the cashier and they leave, as they walk down the street somebody watches

Cameron: Johnny, that guy is staring at us.  
Johnny: Just ignore him.  
Cameron: But he's following us.  
Johnny: Don't look at him and just keep walking.

You are all probably waiting for Johnny to kill someone right? Well, be patient. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I decided to put the song Who Can It Be Now? by Men At Work in this chapter.

They get back to Johnny's house

Cameron: Do you think he followed us all the way here?  
Johnny: Who knows?  
Cameron: I hope not.

There is a knock at the door

Cameron: Is it him?  
Johnny; I'm not answering it.

Who can it be knocking at my door?  
Go 'way, don't come 'round here no more.  
Can't you see that it's late at night?  
I'm very tired, and I'm not feeling right.  
All I wish is to be alone;  
Stay away, don't you invade my home.  
Best off if you hang outside,  
Don't come in - I'll only run and hide.

Cameron: I sthere a way for you to see who it is?  
Johnny: Not really.

Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?

Johnny; We'll just pretend were not here.  
Cameron; We won't make a sound and wait for him to go away.

There is another knock

Who can it be knocking at my door?  
Make no sound, tip-toe across the floor.  
If he hears, he'll knock all day,  
I'll be trapped, and here I'll have to stay.  
I've done no harm, I keep to myself;  
There's nothing wrong with my state of mental health.  
I like it here with my childhood friend;  
Here they come, those feelings again!

Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
Who can it be now?  
A man's vice comes from the other side of the door

Man: I know you're here.  
Cameron; So much for pretending we're not here.  
Johnny: I know that voice.

Is it the man come to take me away?  
Why do they follow me?  
It's not the future that I can see,  
It's just my fantasy

Oh...Who can it be now?  
Oh...Who can it...Who can it.  
Yeah yeah yeah

Man: Open the door, I know you have her here.  
Cameron: Oh no. They found me.  
Johnny: Who?  
Cameron: I ran away from a rehab clinic.  
Johnny; Who put you in rehab?  
Cameron: After my foster parents kicked me out I stayed with another family and the caught me cutting myself one day.  
Johnny: Oh.  
Man: Open this door!  
Johnny; Cameron, hide somewhere.  
Cameron: Where?

Johnny opens a crate

Johnny: Okay it's empty get in here.  
Cameron; You want me to hide in a crate?  
Johnny: There isn't any other place at the moment.  
Cameron; Okay

Cameron climbs in the crate and Johnny puts the lid on and went to open the door

Man: About time.  
Johnny: A white coat. What are you some kind of scientist?  
Man: Let me in and I'll explain.  
Johnny: Make it quick.  
Cameron; (thinking) No, don't let him in.

Johnny lets the man in

Man: Well, I work at a rehab clinic for women.  
Johnny: Well, why are you here then?  
Man: I followed you here, I believe one of the girls from the clinic was with you.  
Johnny; Are you sure?  
Man; Don't try to say she wasn't with you, now where is she?

Cameron starts to panic hoping Johnny makes the man leave soon

Johnny; I would like you to leave now. Man: Listen, just tell me where she is, I'll take her, and leave.  
Johnny: Leave while you're still breathing.

Cameron looks through a hole in the side of the crate

Cameron; Wait he's not from the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron gets out of the crate

Guy: There you are, time to go.  
Cameron: I'm not going anywhere, you're not even from the clinic!  
Johnny: Cameron, what are you doing?  
Cameron: That guy isn't from the clinic. He's the guy from the other night.  
Johnny; Oh really?  
Guy; Okay, I am. What are you going to do about it?  
Johnny: You'll find out if you don't leave right now.  
Cameron: Why did you even follow us anyway?  
Guy: I still wanna have that go with you.  
Johnny: That's sick.

Johnny grabs a knife

Johnny: Leave while you can, this is your final warning!  
Guy: I'm not leaving unless your little girlfriend comes with me.  
Cameron; You think I would go anywhere with you? I don't even want to be near you.  
Guy: Come on, just for a little while.  
Cameron: Just do what Johnny's telling you to do and leave.

The guy walks towards Cameron and she backs away

Johnny: Don't go any where near her.  
Guy: What are you going to do about it?

Johnny throws the knife hitting the guy in the shoulder

Johnny: I warned you Leave while you're still alive.  
Guy; You think that will make me leave?  
Cameron: Johnny will kill you if you don't leave.  
Guy: Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back.

He turns to walk out the door

Johnny: I got a better idea.

Johnny takes another knife grabs the guy and slices the guys chest open

Cameron; Oh my god.  
Johnny: That takes care of that.

The guy lays on the floor bleeding to death.

Cameron: Johnny, you know, I didn't think you were actually going to kill him.  
Johnny; At least he'll leave you alone now.  
Cameron: Well what are you going to do about the body?  
Johnny: Probably just toss it down to the lower levels.  
Cameron: Well, he wasn't the first one to go after me. But he was the first that didn't get me.  
Johnny; What do you mean?  
Cameron: A lot of guys have tried to hurt me in the way he just tried.  
Johnny; Oh, well that won't happen anymore, I won't let it happen.

Johnny tosses the guy's dead body down the stairs

Cameron: Sometimes i feel like I'm wearing a sign that says, "Please hurt me"  
Johnny: Don't worry about it. Cameron; People even make fun of me where ever I go.  
Johnny; That happens to me all the time. But they regrett it later on.  
Cameron; Because you kill them?  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Cameron: You have to stop killing people.  
Johnny: I'm not sure if I can, it's like you and you're cutting.  
Cameron: Don't you want to stop?  
Johnny: I do but something always throws me over the edge.  
Cameron; Maybe I can help you to stop.  
Johnny: You sure?  
Cameron: Absolutely.  
Johnny; If you help me maybe I can help you.  
Cameron; Lets make a deal, we'll both work on turning eachothers life around.  
Johnny: Deal.  
Cameron: Good.  
Johnny: Are you hungry? I have some skettios if you're hungry.  
Cameron; I guess I am a little hungry.  
Johnny: Alright, and there's some one I want you to meet later.  
Cameron: Okay.

Johnny goes into the kitchen and Cameron sighs

Cameron: (thinking) I hope we really can help each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Cameron: Johnny why are we going through the window?  
Johnny: I always go throught the window.  
Cameron: But why?  
Johnny: We could use the tunnel that leads to his basement but I don't want you to see what's in the lower levels of my house.  
Cameron; Okay.

Johnny taps on the window before opening it

Johnny: Squee, you here?  
Cameron; His name is Squee?  
Johnny: It's actually Todd, but I call him Squee.  
Cameron; Oh.

Squee comes up to the window with Shmee

Johnny: Hey Squee, I have someone I want you to meet.  
Squee: Who?

Johnny climbs in through the window and helped Cameron in

Johnny; This is my friend, Cameron.  
Cameron: Hi.

Squee notices the scars on her arms and points to them

Squee; Um... Where did those come from?  
Cameron: Oh, well I kinda have a problem with depression and I do things.  
Squee: Are you really the scary neighbor man's friend?  
Cameron: Yeah, I've known him since we were kids.

Squee was a little unsure about Cameron Cameron looks at Shmee

Cameron: That's a cute teddy bear, does he have a name?  
Squee: Um, his name is Shmee.  
Cameron: That's nice. Johnny; Well, I'll let you two get know each other, I'll be waiting for you at home, Cameron.  
Cameron; Okay.

Johnny went back home and Reverend Meat greeted him

Reverend Meat: So, you introduced her to your little neighbor.  
Johnny: I thought she and Squee ought to meet each other.  
Reverend Meat: I wonder.  
Johnny: What?  
Reverend Meat: How long will it be before you kill Cameron? I'll give it a day or two at the most.  
Johnny: I told you I'm not going to kill Cameron. I would never hurt her.  
Reverend Meat: You're not too far from maybe.  
Johnny: What do you mean?  
Reverend Meat: You say you'd never hurt her, well it might happen one day, whether you mean to or not, it will happen.  
Johnny: It won't, Cameron is my best friend. I care about her.  
Reverend Meat; That's a first.  
Johnny; What is?  
Reverend Meat: Johnny C. actually cares about someone, never thought I'd see the day.  
Johnny: I'm two seconds away from tossing you out the window.

Cameron starts to climb out of Squees window around sun set

Cameron: It was nice to meet you Squee.  
Squee: I hope you again Ms. Cameron.  
Cameron: See you later.

Cameron goes back to Johnny's house

Squee: Huh? No Shmee. She's a good person, she's not like the scary neigbor man at all.

Cameron walks in and hears Johnny yelling in the next room

Johnny: I told you, it won't happen so fucking shut up about it already!  
Cameron: Johnny? Who are you talking to?  
Johnny: Uh... Nobody Cameron. So, how did your little talk with Squee go?  
Reverend Meat; Little talk? She was there all day.

Johnny ignored Reverend Meat

Cameron; It went fine. He's a nice boy. He calls you the scary neighbor man.  
Johnny; Yeah, I know.  
Cameron: I kinda lost track of what time it was while I talked with him though.  
Johnny; You were there all day.  
Cameron: He said you visit him alot.  
Johnny; Yeah, I do. You look tired.  
Cameron; I am a little tired. I haven't really slept well the past few weeks.  
Johnny: Then you should really get some sleep.

Cameron was sitting on the couch and Johnny sat next to her

Cameron: I don't really know why I haven't been sleeping well.  
Johnny: I never sleep at all.  
Cameron: Why not?  
Johnny: I don't like sleep all that much. It's just that you can go to sleep and wake up and not know if you're still in a dream or not. It's a pretty scary thought. Cameron?

Cameron had fallen asleep and he head was on his shoulder

Johnny: Okay.  
Reverend Meat: You know if you move you might wake her up.  
Johnny: I don't mind staying like this while she's asleep.  
Reverend Meat; Then it's going to be a long night for you.  
Johnny: I'm fine with that.  
Reverend Meat; Now that I think about it, you two look so cute together.  
Johnny: Will you shut up?  
Reverend Meat: Fine. Enjoy your night.

Johnny looks at Cameron fast asleep

Johnny: Sweet dreams Cameron.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It's midnight and Cameron started to hum a song in her sleep, it was a song her and Johnny made up when they were kids, Johnny starts to softly sing the words to the somg

Johnny: Small boy, little girl, tiny friends in the great big world.  
Reverend Meat: What are you singing?  
Johnny; It's just a song Cameron and I made up when we were kids.  
Reverend Meat: Really? Tell me about it.  
Johnny; We made it up one day at school during recess and we pretty much sang it everyday after that. When our teacher heard us she asked us to sing it infront of the classs after recess. I was suprised how much everyone liked it.  
Reverend Meat: Why don't you tell me how the words go.  
Johnny: Will you shut up for the rest of the night?  
Reverend Meat: Maybe.

Johnny sighs and sings the song

Johnny: Small boy, little girl, tiny friends in the great big world. Helping each other, what friends are for, playground swings and the candy store. Sleepovers, backyard camping, scary stories and laughs to share. Never apart, always there. That's what friends are for.  
Revernd Meat: Very nice.  
Johnny: It's just a song that we made up as kids.  
Reverend Meat; It's a nice song. You know, I don't remember you telling me you had any friends.  
Johnny; That's because i didn't tell you.  
Reverend Meat; Any reason why?  
Johnny; When I left, I pretty much left my past behind.  
Reverend Meat: Cameron is pretty much bringing the past back to you.  
Johnny; I know.  
Reverend Meat: All those painful memories. You don't want to remember those do you?  
Johnny; I know what you're doing and it won't work, it was the doughboys' fault I tried to kill Devi, and now you're doing the same thing to get me to kill Cameron.  
Reverend Meat; I'm simply trying to make conversation.  
Johnny; How many times have I heard that one?  
Reverend Meat: It sounds to me like you like Cameron as more than just your best friend.

Johnny hesitates for a moment

Reverend Meat; I knew it.  
Johnny: You're crazy. Cameron is just my best friend and nothing more.  
Reverend Meat; Then why did you hesitate before answering?  
Johnny; I just didn't expect you to say that.  
Reverend Meat; Because it's true.  
Johnny; Shut up.  
Reverend Meat; You can't hide it, so why do you try?  
Johnny: I told you to shut up.

Cameron starts to shake and fliches in her sleep

Johnny; Cameron?  
Reverend Meat: Looks like she's having a nightmare.

Cameron wakes up screaming

Johnny; Cameron! Cameron clam down, it was just a dream.  
Cameron: Johnny?  
Johnny: It's okay.

Cameron is still shaking and breaths heavily

Cameron: It seems so real, it almost felt like it was actually happening.  
Johnny; What happend?  
Cameron; In my dream, you and me were just walking down the street and...  
Johnny: And what?  
Cameron: You stop me and pull me aside into an alley and said there was somthing you needed to tell me.  
Johnny; Then what happend?  
Cameron; All you said was "Sorry" and...  
Johnny: Cameron, just tell me.  
Cameron: You just kill me right there.

Johnny's eyes grow wide and Cameron starts to cry

Cameron; It was so real and I could feel the knife in my chest, I scream from the pain and wake up to find myself really screaming.  
Johnny: Cameron...  
Cameron: I thought it was actually happening, it was so scary.

Johnny holds Cameron tightly and she cries in his arms

Cameron; I don't want that to really happen.  
Johnny: It will never happen Cameron, it was only a dream, it wasn't real.  
Cameron; I know, but it's just that...it really scared me.  
Johnny: It's alright, just stop crying, okay? It didn't happen, there's no reason to cry.  
Cameron: Okay.  
Johnny: I know this will sound weird after having that dream, but do you want to go for a walk or some thing?  
Cameron; That would be nice.  
Johnny; Okay then lets go.

Johnny and Cameron walk out the door

Reverend Meat; Have a good time.

Cameron walks down the street with Johnny and notices the park across the street

Cameron: Hey, lets stop by the park for a while.  
Johnny; I don't know...  
Cameron; Come on, it will be like old times.  
Johnny; Well...  
Cameron: Come on, Johnny.

Cameron takes his hand and drags him over to the park and she sits on one of the swings

Cameron; I haven't been to a park in so long.  
Johnny; The swings were your favorite place.  
Cameron; You were always swinging next to me.  
Johnny; Yeah, I know.  
Cameron; Come and sit, just like old times.

Johnny sat in the swing next to Cameron and looked at her, she smiled and looked up

Cameron: Full moon tonight.  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Cameron; Is somthing wrong? You haven't been very talkative since we left the house.  
Johnny; It's nothing.  
Comeron: Ok, Hey do you remember the song we used to sing?  
Johnny; Of course I do.  
Cameron; We used to sing it all the time.  
Johnny: I remember when our teacher asked us to sing it in front of the class.  
Cameron; Yeah, you didn't seem to sure about singing in front of everyone.  
Johnny; The whole class liked it.  
Cameron; I think it's weird that they liked the song but didn't like us, kinda wacky ,huh?

Johnny flinched but let it go

Cameron; Somthing wrong?  
Johnny; No it's just you said a word i'm not to fond of.  
Cameron: Which word?  
Johnny; Wacky. I just don't really like that word. As a matter of fact, I hate it.  
Cameron; Oh, ok. Then I won't say it again.

They talked for a few hours and it was 7:00 AM when they decided to leave

Cameron; That was just like old times.  
Johnny: Yeah that was nice.

They spot a group of cheer leaders coming to the park to get an early start on practice

Johnny; Cheerleaders, lets go.  
Cameron; Agreed.  
Voice: Hey Cameron!  
Cameron: Huh?

One of the cheer leaders runs up to them, her name is Summer

Summer: You're Cameron right?  
Cameron: Uh, yeah. Do I know you?  
Summer: Come on Cameron you know me. It's a suprise I remember you knowing I was only little last time I saw you.  
Cameeron; I don't think I.  
Summer; It's me, Summer, remember?  
Cameron; Summer? You're a cheerleader?  
Summer: Yeah, pretty cool huh?  
Johnny; More like scary.  
Cameron; Um well, it was nice to see you again Summer but we gotta go.  
Summer: Why don't you and you're boyfriend stay and watch us practice.  
Johnny; Uh...  
Cameron: He's not my boyfriend he's just my friend.  
Johnny; And we really need to go, right now.  
Summer: Ok if you really feel that way.

Summer runs back to the group and they start practicing

Johnny: I hate cheerleaders. They are way too.  
Cameron; Cheerful, and annoying, among other things.  
Johnny: Exactly.  
Cameron: My foster parents tried making me a chherleader.  
Johnny: You? A cheer leader?  
Cameron; Yeah.  
Johnny; Now that's scary.  
Cameron; Yeah, they didn't like it when i told them i wasn't going to be a cheerleader. Summer was on the way at the time, so they decided to make Summer thier "Little Cheerleader"  
Johnny: Summer is your sister.  
Cameron; Yeah. I almost feel sorry for her. She has to be a cheerleader.  
Johnny; Almost but not quite.  
Cameron; Yeah.  
Johnny; You have no idea how much I wanted to just saw all their legs off.  
Cameron; As amusing I think that would have been, I'm glad you didn't.  
Johnny; Yeah.  
Cameron; So what now? You know, I still want to see what's down those stairs.  
Johnny; Again about the stairs?  
Cameron; Oh, come on Jhonny, please? I really want to know.  
Johnny; Alright, but I'll tell you right now, you won't like it.

There's chapter 7, Cameron finaly gets to see the lower levels of Johnny's house. Chapter 8 will be coming soon. And unfourtunately Camerons siter will also be back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

At Johnny's house Johnny walks dow the stairs to the lower levels

Johnny; Let me just warn you now, you're not going to like it.  
Cameron: Well if you told me what's actually down here...

She trips on a step running into Johnny and they both almost fall down the rest of the stairs

Johnny: You okay?  
Cameron; I'm fine.  
Johnny; Alright, just be careful.

They reach the botttom of the stairs

Cameron: That has to be the longest staircase on Earth.  
Johnny: Everyone else probably would have said the same thing.  
Cameron: Everyone else?  
Johnny; Yeah. If they had lived long enough.  
Cameron: Oh. So is that what's down here? People you've killed?  
Johnny: Pretty much. Along with some torture devices.  
Cameron: Oh.  
Johnny: Are you sure you want to continue?

Johnny points to a ladder that leads further down

Cameron: It can't be that bad.  
Johnny: You have no idea.

They continue down and walk into a room

Cameron; Oh my...  
Johnny: I warned you, it's not a pretty sight.  
Cameron: Johnny, how many...  
Johnny: Are down here? Don't know, couple hundred maybe.  
Cameron: I can't belive it. All these people.  
Johnny: I know, looks like a few of the ones from last month are starting to decay already.  
Cameron; And you find pleasure in all this?  
Johnny: (shrugging) I guess.  
Cameron: I think I've seen enough.  
Johnny; Alright lets go back upstairs.

Cameron sits on the couch and pulls a small book and a pen out of her backpack

Johnny: What are you doing?  
Cameron: Writing in my journal.  
Johnny: Oh. Well I'm going to see if Squee is up yet, I'll be back in a few minutes.  
Cameron; Okay.

Johnny leaves and Cameron continues to write in her journal humming to herself

Reverend Meat: Are you always cheerful?  
Cameron: Huh?  
Reverend Meat; Or are you just happy to be with your best friend?  
Cameron; Who are you?  
Reverend Meat: My name is Reverend Meat.  
Cameron: Where are you?  
Reverend Meat; That doesn't matter right now, so are you happy you're with Johnny again?  
Cameron: Yeah, why?  
Reverend Meat: It's only a matter of time.  
Cameron; Until what?  
Reverend Meat: Until he kills you.  
Cameron; Johnny wouldn't do that, he'd never hurt me.  
Reverend Meat: That's what he said but it will happen.  
Cameron; What else has he said?  
Reverend Meat: Well aren't you full of questions.  
Cameron; Just answer me.

Reverend Meats smile got bigger

Reverend Meat: He'd probably get mad if he finds out I told you anything he's told me.  
Cameron; What has he said?  
Revernd Meat: He said you're annoying in a way.  
Cameron; How could I possibly be annoying?  
Reverend Meat; He never said, and I've said too much already.  
Cameron; I think I'll just ask Johnny about this.  
Reverend Meat; Let me just say it's better if he doesn't know we had this little talk.

There's a knock on the door that made Cameron jump

Cameron: I must be losing it.

She answers the door

Summer: Hi.  
Cameron: Summer? Why are you here? Better yet how did you know we were here?  
Summer: I followed you silly.  
Cameron: Why?  
Summer; I wanted to get to know your friend better.  
Cameron; That's not a very good idea.  
Summer; Why not?  
Cameron; He doesn't like cheerleaders.  
Summer; Oh, he'll change his mind once he gets to know me.  
Cameron: Are you always this uhh... cheerful?  
Summer; You have to learn to have fun in life Cameron, you're so dull.  
Cameron; Excuse me?  
Summer: You're dull, look at you. You wear black all the time, put some color in to your life and be happy.  
Cameron: Summer, three things. One, I have always worn black and have no intentions of wearing anything else. Two, I have nothing to be happy about. Three, you can't stay because Johnny hates cheerleaders and so do I.  
Summer; Calm down. Sheesh. You're always so grumpy.  
Cameron: How old are you? You act like you're five.  
Summer: Come on Cameron, let me come in for a little while.  
Cameron; Summer, you can't...  
Summer: I won't be long.

Summer just walks in right by Cameron

Cameron; Summer, you can't be here if Johnny sees you...  
Summer: What's this?

She opens Camerons journal Cameron takes it

Cameron; It's my journal. It's for my eyes only.  
Summer; Oh where's the fun in that.  
Cameron; Summer you have to leave right now.  
Summer: I'm not leaving until I meet your friend.  
Cameron: I told you, he hates chherleaders and if he sees you here he'll...

Johnny walks in

Johnny; Well Squee wasn't awake so...  
Cameron; Uh.. Johnny.  
Summer; HI. There.  
Johnny: Cameron, why is there a cheerleader in my house?  
Cameron: I told her to leave.  
Summer: I just wanted to get to know you better.  
Johnny; If you're smart you'll leave.  
Summer; Wow, you and Cameron are so much alike, no wonder you're friends.  
Cameron; Summer seriously you should leave right now.  
Summer: Oh come on. Guys, I just want to talk.  
Johnny: You won't be able to talk if you stay any longer.

Summer just giggles and walks over to Johnny

Cameron: Uh.. Summer.  
Summer: Why are you two so grumpy all the time?  
Cameron; This won't end well.  
Summer; Come on smile once in a while and have fun in life.  
Johnny: Leave while you still have legs to walk with.

Summer just twirls like some wind up toy and one of her pom poms flies out of her hand and hits Johnny in the face

Cameron: Oh no.  
Summer: Oops droped my pom pom.  
Johnny: I've had enough of this.  
Cameron; Johnny wait.

Johnny grabs Summer and drags her down to the lower levels he comes back up after a few minutes

Johnny; I'll take care of her later.  
Cameron: What are you going to do to her.  
Johnny: I haven't decided yet.  
Cameron: Johnny just let her go, she's not worth it. Nobody is.  
Johnny; Cameron, lets go for another walk, there's somthing i need to tell you.

There it is folks. chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Johnny and Cameron are standing outside the cafe

Cameron: How long are you going to keep her down there?  
Johnny: You've been asking me that all week.  
Cameron; And you still haven't answered the question.  
Johnny: I'm still trying to think of what to do with her.  
Cameron: Oh. Well you could...  
Johnny: Just let her go. I know, that's all you've been saying. It's getting annnoying.

Cameron looks out the window

Cameron: I'm gonna go visit Squee for a while.  
Johnny: Alright, I'll probably be in the lower levels when you get back.

Cameron sighs and goes to see Squee She taps on the window

Cameron; Squee, you there? It's Cameron.

Squue walks over to the window and opens the window and Cameron climbs in

Cameron: I don't know if I should be using the window like Johnny does all the time.  
Squee: I don't mind.  
Cameron: Do your parents even know that Johnny comes over?  
Squee: No, when I tell them about it, Mommy says she's ignoring me and Daddy thinks I'm talking about an imaginary friend.  
Cameron: Oh. Are your parents even home right now, I didn't see the car.  
Squee: No, they left a little while ago.  
Cameron: They just left you home alone?  
Squee; Yes.  
Cameron; They don't really sound like very caring parents. I guess it's better than not having any parents. I never really knew my real parents when I was a kid.  
Squee: Why not?  
Cameron: I don't know what happened to them. I just grew up with foster parents my whole life. My only friend back then was Johnny.  
Squee: Um, Ms. Cameron, can I ask you a question?  
Cameron; Sure, go ahead.  
Squee; Was the scary nieghbor man always so scary?  
Cameron; Actually, when we were kids, he was the nicest person I knew.  
Squee: Really?  
Cameron; How about I tell you how I met him?  
Squee; Okay.

They sit on Squees bed and Squee sits ther holding Shmee while Cameron thinks for a minute

Cameron; Well, I met Johnny on the first day of kindergarten. I was sitting by myself in the school playground when he walked up to me and said hi. I was very shy at the time so I didn't really say anything at first.  
Squee: You're not shy now.  
Cameron: Well, my shyness just dissapeared when i met Johnny.  
Squee: Oh.  
Cameron; Well, when i didn't say anything he asked me if there was somthing wrong, I just told him I was fine, which was a lie.  
Squee: Why did you lie?  
Cameron; I don't really know. He knew somthing was wrong and he sat next to me asking me what was wrong. I explained how my life was with my foster parents, and that i didn't have any friends. Then he asked me if I wanted to be friends with him.  
Squee: Shmee says it's hard to believe he was ever that nice.  
Cameron: Well, he was. After the first day of kindergarten we were the best of friends. I was always going over to his house. His parents were nice too. I always wished i had parents as nice as his. My foster parents hated me so much that I sometimes ended up at Johnnys front door crying. Whenever that happend his parents said it was okay for me to spend the night there.  
Squee; Wow. Well how did he end up the way he is now?  
Cameron; His parents were killed, and that had a big impact on him. I found out what happened when I went to his house on the day it happened. He was home alone, I noticed a difference in him right away. He was sitting in a dark corner of his bed room and i asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and I could see all the happiness that used to be in his eyes had completely dissapeared. He just stared at me until he finaly said his parents were dead. He told me that a man killed them while they were on their way to the store.  
Squee: Wow.  
Cameron: He didn't want to stay where he was he wanted to leave. I asked him not to go, I told him that he didn't have to face it alone. But he just left and I never saw him again until we just ran into each other in the street last week.  
Squee: Somebody killed his mom and dad?  
Cameron; That's what happened, Squee. I cried for hours when he left. He was my only friend, I would have gone with him but the thought didn't cross my mind quickly enough.

The voice of Squee's father comes from outside of Squees bedroom door telling him to go to bed

Squee: I have to go to bed now.  
Cameron: I didn't realize it was that late. You want me to tell you a bed time story or somthing?  
Squee; Okay.  
Cameron; Lets see what's a good story? I remember this one story that Johnny's mother used to tell us. It's about a little boy who learned the importance in friend ship when he met another little boy in his neighborhood.

Squee slowly fell asleep as Cameron finished the story and Cameron quietly climbed out the window

Cameron: Goodnight Squee.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Cameron is back at Johnny's house, she walks in just as Johnny comes up from the lower levels covered in blood

Cameron: You didn't.  
Johnny: Sorry but I couldn't control it any longer.  
Cameron; Johnny, we agreed we would help eachother stop but you have to try to control yourself too.  
Johnny; I know that. But it's hard to do, and I know it's hard for you and your cutting.  
Cameron; It is but i do a better job of controling myself than you do.  
Johnny; What is that supposed to mean?  
Cameron: It means you have almost no self control.  
Johnny; I have plenty of self control.  
Cameron; Well you have a funny way of showing it.

Johnny walks over to the door

Cameron; Where are you going?  
Johnny; Out. I'm not in the mood to argue.

He leaves and Cameron sits on the couch with her arms crossed

Cameron; Once again he just walks away.  
Reverend Meat: Is there somthing you want to talk about?  
Cameron: Leave me alone.  
Reverend Meat; He left before he got too mad. If he stayed any longer he probably would have ttried to kill you.  
Cameron; What are you talking about? Johnny would never do that, he's my best friend. Haven't we talked about this already?  
Reverend Meat: You know he loses all self control when he gets mad enough. Just wait, one day he'll get mad enough and just snap.  
Cameron; Johnny would never hurt me.  
Reverend Meat; You know what they say, you always hurt thr ones you love. You know I'm right.  
Cameron; I'm not listening, I'm not listening.  
Reverend Meat: So do you want to see who I am?  
Cameron; I did at first but now I'm not so sure.  
Reverend Meat: I'm right here on this crate on the other side of the room.  
Cameron: What? Wait... this whole time I've been talking to a little toy or whatever you are?  
Reverend Meat; Amazing isn't it?  
Cameron: Now I know I'm losing it.  
Reverend Meat: While Johnny's out how about we have a talk?  
Cameron; I'm not going to have a conversation with a figurine.  
Reverend Meat; You're having one now.  
Cameron; Shut up.  
Reverend Meat: Come on Cameron, just talk to me for a while.  
Cameron: I'd rather not.  
Reverend Meat: Fine. Just don't make Johnny mad when he gets back, he might go over the edge next time.  
Cameron: I told you he would never hurt me.  
Reverend Meat; That's what he said. But he knows it will happen and I'm thinking that you do too.  
Cameron: I don't beleive that, I know he's never hurt me.  
Reverend Meat: There's only one way to find out for sure.  
Cameron; I...  
Reverend Meat: Go ahead and find out when he gets back.

Cameron pulls her knees to her chest

Cameron: If I ever make Johnny mad it will be completly by accident and I don't need to prove anything to you.  
Reverent Meat; Because You know I'm right.  
Cameron; No, you're wrong, Johnny would never...  
Reverend Meat: I'm right Cameron and you know it.  
Cameron: You're wrong and I'll prove it!  
Reverend Meat: Alright then, prove it he should be back any minute now.

Johnny comes back and Cameron is still sitting on the couch

Cameron; So why did you go out?  
Johnny; I wasn't inthe mood to argue.  
Cameron; Or maybe you left so you wouldn't get too mad at me.  
Johnny: What?  
Cameron: Would you hurt me if you got mad at me?  
Johnny: Cameron, is somthing wrong?  
Cameron; Would you?  
Johnny: Cameron, you know I would never hurt you. Even if I got mad.  
Cameron; Well I want to be sure.  
Johnny: What are you saying?  
Cameron; I want you to get mad at me.  
Johnny: Cameron, are you...  
Cameron; Get mad at me, Johnny.  
Johnny: Cameron, you're starting to scare me.  
Cameron: That's a first, I thought you weren't afraid of anything.  
Johnny; Cameron I know you're trying to make me mad and I want you to stop.

Cameron gets up from the couch and starts to walk over to Johnny and he starts to back away

Cameron: Johnny, I want you to get mad at me.  
Johnny; Cameron, stop it. I'm not going to get mad at you.  
Cameron; Then how will I know you're telling the truth, when you say you won't hurtme even when you're mad?  
Johnny; Are you saying you don't trust me?  
Cameron: I want to be sure.  
Johnny; I can't belive you don't trust me.  
Cameron; I do trust you, Johnny, I just want to be sure.

Cameron grabs Johnnys sleeves and Johnny grabs her wrists

Johnny; Cameron, stop it and let go!  
Cameron; Get mad, Johnny, get mad at me!  
Johnny; Cameron, what is wrong with you?  
Cameron: Why won't you get mad? All I want is for you to get mad!  
Johnny: Cameron stop it and let go!

Cameron holds a tight grip

Johnny: Dammit, no choice.

Johnny grabs a knife and cuts one of Camerons arms and she lets go

Johnny: You gave me no other choice, Cameron. What has gotten into you?

Cameron starts to cry

Cameron: I just...  
Johnny: Cameron, is there somthing you want to tell me?  
Cameron; I'm fine.

She locks herself in the next room

Johnny: Cameron, is there somthing you want to talk about?

There's no answer

Reverend Meat: You really did it this time.  
Johnny; She left me no other choice. What has gotten into her?  
Reverend Meat: Don't ask me, I have no idea.  
Johnny: I hope she's not cutting herself in there, and I can't check to find out because she locked the door.  
Reverend Meat: Pick the lock, and open the door.  
Johnny; There's somthing she's not telling me.  
Reverend Meat: What ever could it be?  
Johnny; You haven't been talking to her have you?  
Reverend Meat; You're forgetting that she can't hear me.  
Johnny: Oh, right. I'm going to find somthing to pick the lock with.  
Reverend Meat: Take your time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Cameron sits in the corner of the room, crying

Cameron:(thinking) I can't belive he did that.

She can hear Johnny from behind the door

Johnny; Cameron, come on. Open the door. I'm sorry I cut your arm but I didn't know what else to do.

Cameron gets up and opens the door

Cameron: I'm the one that should be apologizing.  
Johnny; Cameron, what got into you?  
Cameron; I don't know.  
Johnny: Is there somthing you're not telling me?  
Cameron: No, it's okay, I just get a little insecure at times.  
Johnny: Okay, but just so you know if somthings wrong you can tell me.  
Cameron; I know.  
Reverend Meat:(thinking) I kinda feel sorry for doing this to her but it's too much fun.  
Cameron; Johnny? Have you ever felt like somthing else is controlling you?  
Johnny; What do you mean?  
Cameron; You know, you feel like somthing else is controling you and telling you to do things that you don't want to. Like... voices in your head.  
Johnny; I used to, but not anymore. Why do you ask?  
Cameron; No reason really.  
Johnny: Cameron, I can't help but think there's somthing going on thet you're not telling me.  
Cameron; I told you, there's nothing wrong.  
Johnny: Alright.

Cameron notices a comic and picks it up

Cameron: Happy Noodle Boy?  
Johnny: Yeah, it's just a comic that I write.  
Cameron; Do a lot of people read it?  
Johnny; I don't really know. I'm not sure if anyone really even likes it.

Cameron flips through the pages

Cameron; Some of this is actually pretty funny.  
Johnny; Have you ever drawn anything?  
Cameron; No, when I need to let somthing out I usually just write in my journal. Most of my entries are poems.  
Johnny; Really?  
Cameron; Yeah, you want to hear one?  
Johnny; Sure.

Cameron gets out her journal and flips through the pages

Cameron: Here's one.  
Standing alone  
Staring into the dark  
Wishing there was someone  
Who could heal my broken heart  
Fallen with the darkness all around  
With broken wings  
Just a broken angel on the ground  
Hurt by so many things  
Will time stop the pain?  
Will it ever go away?  
Or will I just get hurt again  
On another day  
Johnny; Wow. You write some pretty sad things.  
Cameron; I never really had anything happy to write. Every time I write a poem, it's like everything I feel inside is just pouring onto the paper. I don't have to think about what to write, it all just comes out.  
Johnny; So it's how you deal with your problems.  
Cameron; Most of them, yes.But sometimes a poem just doesn't help.  
Johnny; And that's when you start cutting yourself.  
Cameron; Yeah. I was always amazed by the sight of my own blood. But now, I've become so numb to the pain that all I want is to feel it again. Sometimes I wonder if the blood loss will kill me. I used to always think I had nothing to live for.  
Johnny; That's not true Cameron. Listen, you may think that nobody cares but the truth is I care. Even Summer, well I kinda went over board but she cared, in a way.  
Cameron; Summer was way too creepy for me to really care if she cared about me.  
Johnny; She seemed to.  
Cameron; I guess. But you killed her so it's only you.  
Johnny; It's better than nobody. Even if it isn't everybody.  
Cameron; You are everybody to me. Everyone I meet on the street are just faceless shadows without a name. They don't care about anyone they pass by whether it's a child playing in the park, or a hurting person like me.  
Johnny; And this is all stuff you've kept inside?  
Cameron; I always kept my pain bottled up. Nobody cared.  
Johnny; I always thought nobody could ever have a life worse than mine. I went from a happy childhood to feeling hated. But you.. you were never happy, even during your childhood you were hated by everyone and even now you're still in pain.  
Cameron; I guess that's life for me and the way it's going to be.  
Johnny; So, what else do you have for poems in there?

Cameron flips to the very first page.

Cameron; I have this one that I wrote before I met you. It was the first day I was given my journal.  
I feel like a bird  
Wishing to be free  
My voice is never heard  
This isn't where I want to be  
I can beat my wings  
Till the cage bars are stained red  
I'll be the bird that sings  
Unheard until the day she's dead  
I wish to fly  
To be free  
I don't know why  
They just can't see  
Johnny: You wrote that when you were little?  
Cameron: Yeah, I guess I always had a talent for poetry.  
Johnny; You have what it takes to be a good poet.  
Cameron; I guess.  
Johnny; Well, your poems are very good.  
Cameron: Thanks.  
Johnny: I wonder if htere's anything good on tv.  
Cameron: I never really watched tv, nothing ever looks interesting, ever since that show was cancelled.  
Johnny; What show?  
Cameron; It was just a show that got cancelled a few yaers ago because of complaints.  
Johnny; This show looks interesting.  
Cameron; Johnny, that's the news.  
Johnny; It's still interesting.  
Cameron: I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Cameron: Johnny?  
Johnny: Yeah?

Johnny and Cameron sat on the couch

Cameron: I was thinking, when you cut my arm.  
Johnny: Cameron.  
Cameron: Just listen, remember when I told you I couldn't feel the pain?  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Cameron: Well, when you cut my arm yesterday, I felt the pain.  
Johnny: Really?  
Cameron: Yeah, I just think it's kinda strange, I can't feel it when I cut myself but I feel it when iy's done by someone else.  
Johnny: I don't want you thinking about it too much, Cameron.  
Cameron: Okay. I was also wondering, exactly how much do you like to draw anyway?

Johnny smiles

Johnny: Would you like to see?  
Cameron: Okay.

Johnny brings Cameron into a room that's almost empty except for a desk with a lamp against a wall, and a few of the walls including the one the desk is againt are covered with drawings. Cameron lookas around the room, amazed as Johnny leans back with one arm on the desk.

Johnny: Well, what do you think?  
Cameron: You drew all of these?  
Johnny: Yep. Every single one.  
Cameron: You must have a lot of time on your hands. This is amazing.  
Johnny: Yeah, I know.  
Cameron: I could never draw anything very good.  
Johnny: Have you ever tried?  
Cameron: Well, not really. Last time I ever drew anything was when we were in kindegarten, and you drew good evn then. Like that picture you drew for me the day before Christmas vacation.  
Johnny; Yeah. I gave it to you and inivted you over to my house for Christmas.  
Cameron: I still have that picture.  
Johnny: Really?  
Cameron: Yeah. I held onto a lot of things you gave me. Even the necklace you and your parents bought me that Christmas.  
Johnny: I'd like to see that picture I drew you. Just to remind me what it looked like.  
Cameron: Okay.

They went back to the couch and Cameron took her journal out of her back pack, openend it upto the middle and pulled out a small folded piece of paper

Cameron: I put it in my journal with the entry of what that Christmas was like.  
Johnny: That Christmas was pretty fun.  
Cameron: Even the snoball fight.  
Johnny: Yeah, you won that one. You had a good arm. I never saw those snow balls coming.

They both laugh and Cameron hands Johnny the paper, he unfolds it and it's a crayon drawing of him and Cameron playing in the snow outside the kindergarten school

Johnny:(sighing) Those were the happy days.  
Cameron: I never wanted them to end. But then that day came.  
Johnny: I know. There were a lot of things that I forgot when I left. I don't want to admitt it but the only thing I remember from that Christmas is the snowball fight.

Cameron smiles

Cameron: Let me remind you.

She starts to read her journal entry (Flash back)  
Camerons voice: Today was Christmas and I had lots of fun. I went over to Johnny's house and spent the whole day there.

A young Cameron with long brown hair wearing a red shirt and green skirt, with white tights and pink snow boots ran down the side walk as snow fell around her.

Young Cameron:(singing) Here we come a wassailing among the feild so green, here we come a wandering so fair to be seen...

She runs up a walk way were a young Johnny is waiting

Both:(singing) Love and joy come to you, and a Merry Christmas too, and God Bless you and send you a happy new year and God send you a happy new year!  
Young Johnny: Merry Christmas, Cameron.  
Young Cameron: Merry Christmas, Johnny.  
Young Johnny: Come on lets go inside, Mom's making hot chocolate.  
Young Cameron: Okay, thanks for inviting me over today.  
I'm just going to stop typing "young" now, you know they are kids in this scene  
Johnny: Anytime.

They both go inside and Johnny's father greets Cameron with a smile, he has black hair and he and Johnny look so much alike

Johnny's Father: Cameron, nice to see you.  
Cameron: It's nice to be here, thanks for letting me come.  
Johnny's Father: Anytime, Cameron, anytime.

Johnny's Mother comes in from the kitchen and gives Cameron a hug, she has long dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes

Johnny's Mother: I'm so glad you could come, Cameron.  
Cameron: I can tell this will be a good Christmas.  
Johnny's Mother: I Hope so. Christmas is supposed to be a happy holiday. Now who's ready for some hot chocolate?  
Johnny and Cameron: Me!

After Christmas dinner they are opening presents, Johnny hands one to Cameron

Johnny: Mom, Dad and I got this for you.  
Johnny's Mother: It was Johnny's idea to buy it.

Cameron unwrapps it and opens a small box, her eyes light up when she sees a small necklace with a charm that is half of a heart that says "friends" on it, Johnny smiles

Johnny: I have the other half that says "best" on it.  
Cameron: Thank you so much.

Cameron gives Johnny a hug and she puts on the necklace

Cameron: This is for you, I made it lastnight.

Cameron hands Johnny a small box, he opens it and inside is a dragonfly made out of beads

Johnny: Wow, you made this?  
Cameron: Yeah. Do you like it?  
Johnny: It's great, Cameron.  
Cameron: It was going to be red but I didn't have any red beads left so I just made it blue.  
Johnny: That's okay, it's great.

Cameron smiles and looks out the window

Cameron: It's still snowing, outside it looks just like a painting.  
Johnny: You wanna go play outside?  
Cameron: Most definately.

Outside, Cameron had just finished making a snowman whe she hears Johnny call from behind her

Johnny: Cameron! Heads up!  
Cameron: Huh?

Cameron turns around and a snow ball lands on on her head, she just laughs and makes another snowball

Cameron: You're going to get it now, Johnny.

Then the snowball fight starts and a few hours later Cameron left

Johnny: Will you come over after school on Monday?  
Cameron: Sure. Bye.  
Johnny: Merry Christmas.  
Cameron: And a Happy New Year.

(End Flashback)  
Cameron closes her journal smiling

Cameron: That was a fun day.  
Johnny: You're bringing back som many memories, like Mom, and Dad.  
Cameron: You really miss them.  
Johnny: It was so long ago, I left my past behind when I left and you brought it back.  
Cameron: A persons past is very important, whether it's good or bad, it's somthing you should always remember.  
Johnny: I guess you're right. There still the vision of what happened that day Mom and Dan were killed.

Tears form in Johnny's eyes

Johnny: That's one thing I want to forget perminantly.

Cameron gives Johnny a hug

Cameron: I know, Johnny. But there are some things people don't forget whether they want to or not.  
Johnny: It's not fair. It's just not fair.  
Cameron: I know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

That night, Johnny went out and Cameron was writing in her journal while humming to herself

Reverend Meat: So many memories you're bringing back to him.  
Cameron: You got a problem with that?  
Reverend Meat: Did you ever think he didn't want all those memories to come back?  
Cameron: It's better that he remembers his past. Without a past, a person has no future.  
Reverend Meat: What about you?

Cameron looks up

Cameron: What do you mean?  
Reverend Meat: You ran away and forgot about your own past.  
Cameron: I didn't forget about it. I remember every detail of my past. Johnny forgot about it because he felt he had nothing in his past to hold onto. I had memories of him to hold onto.  
Reverend Meat: Touching.  
Cameron: Why do I even bother explaining anything, I can't believe I'm having conversations with a figurine.  
Reverend Meat: Soon these memories will be too much for him to take.  
Cameron: Shut up.  
Reverend Meat: Soon you'll end up bringing back the wrong memory..

Cameron got up and walked toward Reverend Meat

Cameron: I said shut up.  
Reverend Meat: Then he'll lose it and it'll happen.  
Cameron: I'm warning you.  
Reverend Meat: He'll kill you.

Cameron picks up Reverend Meat and throws him across the room

Cameron: I SAID SHUT UP!

Reverend Meat hits a wall and knives hanging on the wall fell off

Cameron: Johnny would never kill me, he would never want to hurt me.  
Reverend Meat: What about when he cut your arm?  
Cameron: Johnny would never want to hurt me, never.

Cameron sits on the couch and starts to write in her journal again

A few hours later Johnny walks in and sees Cameron laying on the couch fast asleep with her open journal in front of her, he smiles as he walks over and picks up her journal, he's about to close it when he notices something Cameron wrote

"It's always important to hold onto the memories of your past, without them, you have no future. Sure there are some memories to want to forget, but every memory and every moment is important. If you forget you just need a little help to bring the memories back."

Johnny closed the journal and put on one of the crates

Johnny: Sleep well Cameron.

Johnny went down to the lower levels, he hadn't killed anyone in days

Johnny: As long as Cameron doesn't find out.

A few minutes later, Cameron woke up

Reverend Meat: Sleep well?  
Cameron; Shut up.  
Reverend Meat: Thought I'd let you know that Nny is home.  
Cameron: You mean Johnny?  
Revered Meat: He went to the lower levels.

Cameron went to the door

Cameron: Johnny? You down there?

No answer, she walks down the stairs almost tripping a few times, when she reached the bottom she looks around

Cameron: Jeeze, I hate it down here.

Johnny walks in from the next room covered in blood and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Cameron

Cameron: You didn't.  
Johnny: Cameron, I-  
Cameron: Don't bother explaining.  
Johnny: Cameron, just listen.  
Cameron: You didn't think I'd find out did you? Well, news flash, the blood on your shirt is a dead give away. I guess old habits really do die hard.

Johnny had no idea what to say as Cameron turns around climbs back up the stairs and sits on the couch Johnny comes up after a few minutes and found out Cameron cut her arms again

Johnny: Cameron.  
Cameron: Not a word.  
Johnny: You cut yourself again.  
Cameron: That's nothing compared to what you did. Do you even think about what you're doing? Do any of those people deserve to be killed?

Johnny doesn't say anything

Cameron: Answer me, Johnny.

He still doesn't answer and Camerons eyes start to fill with tears

Cameron: Answer me!  
Johnny: You just don't understand.  
Cameron: I don't understand? What don't I understand? Just a few days ago we had the same problems and agreed to help each other.  
Johnny: Our problems aren't really the same Cameron.  
Cameron: There are things that happened to both of us in our childhood. I lost my parents when I was young, and my life spiraled downward. The same thing with you, maybe it happened to you at a different time, but it happened. I understand how it felt and probably still feels.  
Johnny: I watched my parents die right in front of me, Cameron. You hardly even knew your parents. I just want to forget it all for good.  
Cameron: What kind of a life is that? Not knowing or remembering your own past?  
Johnny: It's been fine so far.  
Cameron: You call killing people a fine life? I fail to see what's so fine about that.  
Johnny: Well what about you?  
Cameron: I know my life isn't great. At least I'll admitt it and try to look at the positive side.  
Johnny: Some things don't have a positive side.  
Cameron: That's another problem with you, you're pesemistic.  
Johnny: I see things the way they are.  
Cameron: Open your eyes Johnny, not everything is misery. There are plenty of things that can put a smile on anyones face.  
Johnny: Not mine.  
Cameron: Have you ever looked?  
Johnny:...  
Cameron: Didn't think so.

Cameron sighs

Cameron: Johnny, listen. The day you left, after your parents died. When I went over to your house, there was something important that I wanted to tell you. And I still want to tell you now.  
Johnny: What is it?

Cameron hesitates for a moment before taking a deep breath

Cameron: I...uhh...I love you Johnny.  
Johnny: Wha-  
Cameron: I love you. Johnny: Cameron.  
Cameron: I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. Johnny: You wanna know the funny thing about that, I've felt the same way.  
Cameron: Really?  
Johnny: Yeah.

The both smile, sort of blushing, and Cameron throws her arms around Johnny's neck and kissing him on the lips, after a bit of suprise Johnny closes his eyes and returns the kiss

Reverend Meat: Gag.

(Yeah I was starting to run out of ideas. They fall in love, isn't it sweet?)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Johnny opened his eyes and looked around, he was laying in the couch and Cameron was fast asleep with her head on his chest

Reverend Meat: Sleep well?  
Johnny: What?  
Reverend Meat: You and Cameron fell asleep lastnight. I thought you didn't sleep.  
Johnny: I don't. Then again...

He looks at Cameron

Johnny: ...a lot of things are changing with Cameron here. Old memories just keep coming back.  
Reverend Meat: Touching.  
Johnny: Cameron and I didn't do anything last night did we?  
Reverend Meat: You mean other than the kiss?  
Johnny: Yeah.  
Reverend Meat: Don't know, I wasn't really paying attention.  
Johnny: Oh.  
Reverend Meat: Are you gonna wake her up?  
Johnny: I think I'll just let her sleep.  
Reverend Meat: There's no way you'll be able to get up without waking her up.  
Johnny: Watch me.

Johnny slowly gets up trying not to wake up Cameron, after he gets up Cameron slightly opens her eyes and lifts her head

Cameron: Johnny?  
Johnny: It's okay, go back to sleep Cameron.

Cameron puts her head back down and goes back to sleep Johnny gets the sheet off his bed and covers Cameron with it and sits on a crate after turning on the TV

Reverend Meat: Anything good?  
Johnny: Another kid went missing on the news. They never even found that other one. Not that I care.  
Reverend Meat: Then why mention it?  
Johnny: Because you asked.  
Reverend Meat: I've noticed a big change in you since Cameron showed up.  
Johnny: What do you mean?  
Reverend Meat: Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You've changed it's like you're another person.  
Johnny: I'm still the same person.  
Reverend Meat: Physically, but mentally... well, that's another story.  
Johnny: Nothing about me has changed, at all.  
Reverend Meat: Keep telling yourself that.  
Johnny: I will, because nothing has changed.  
Reverend Meat: If nothing changed then Cameron would be dead by now.  
Johnny: She's a friend, I wouldn't just kill a friend.  
Reverend Meat: Yeah, sure...

Johnny ignores Reverend Meat and starts flipping through the channels After about an hour Cameron wakes up

Johnny: You slept for quite a while.  
Cameron: What time is it?  
Johnny: Almost noon.  
Cameron: Wow, I was asleep for a while.

Cameron looked out the window as Johnny changed the channel again

Cameron: It's kinda dark out for it to be noon.  
Johnny: They said on the weather channel that there was a chance of rain.  
Cameron: It was raining the day you left when we were kids.  
Johnny: I remember.  
Cameron: I always hated rainy days after that. They just reminded me of you leaving.  
Johnny: ...  
Cameron: Is something wrong?  
Johnny: No, I'm just thinking.  
Cameron: About what?  
Johnny: Nothing really.

Cameron sighs and looks out the window at the falling rain

Johnny: I had a dream...

Cameron turns around

Cameron: What?  
Johnny: Lastnight, I...had a dream, a memory.  
Cameron: What was it?  
Johnny: Mom and Dad...

Tears form in his eyes

Johnny: When they were killed.  
Cameron: Johnny...  
Johnny: I saw the whole event again...I..

He stops and hangs his head Cameron walks over and sits next to him

Cameron: Johnny, you had that dream, because I'm bringing all your memories back didn't you?

Johnny lets out a heavy sigh

Johnny: I don't know, it was the first time I slept in a long time, it was probably just the fact that I'm starting to sleep again.  
Cameron: Maybe.

Lightning flashes outside and Cameron flinches as the thunder rumbles

Cameron: Just the rain is bad enough, a thunder storm is worse.  
Johnny: You're still afraid of thunder?  
Cameron: Kinda...

The storm goes on for hours and the both of them eventually fall asleep from boredom

(okay this chapter isn't all that great, Johnny's drem is coming up in the next chapter)


End file.
